


Kucing Garong

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Orang bilang Kuroo mirip kucing garong. Apa pacarnya juga berpikir seperti itu?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kucing Garong

Tsukishima Kei itu ganteng, fakta. Pintar, fakta juga. Berkantong tebal? Iya juga. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa anak arsitektur tahun ke dua itu malah pacaran dengan potongan manusia modelan Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ya maksudnya bukan mendegradasi Kuroo. Kuroo kece juga kok, cuma kenapa bisa Kuroo? 

Setiap orang yang tau pacarnya Tsukki itu Kuroo, atau pacarnya Kuroo itu Tsukki pasti kaget dulu, tidak percaya dan bertanya apakah itu hanya gurauan. Seakan mereka itu nggak mungkin banget bisa bersama.

Padahal Kuroo dan Tsukki punya banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari lagu, buku, makanan, pakaian, sampai merek shampo juga seleranya sama. Yang beda cuma Kuroo senang di tempat ramai, senang suporteran sampai jadi jenderal, sedangkan Tsukki nggak begitu suka di tempat ramai gaduh begitu.

Tapi keseringan ditanya 'kok bisa sih kamu sama Tsukki pacaran, Tsukki loh, Tsukishima Kei yang itu' buat Kuroo mau tidak mau berpikir. Iya yah, kok Tsukki mau sama gua yang kayak gini?

Kuroo pintar juga sih, cakep juga lumayan. Berduit? Cukuplah buat ngajak jalan Tsukki ke bioskop sekali sebulan trus makan pecel lele seberang rel sebelum pulang. Kuroo oke kok. Oke banget. Cuma kalau dibandingin sama Tsukki sebelah-sebelahan, objectively speaking, Kuroo sebagai orang lain juga mikir, kok Tsukki bisa sama dia ya?

Tsukki bisa banget dapat yang lebih, tapi nggak, dia setia banget sama Kuroo. Tsukki nggak pernah selingkuh. Nggak pernah genit ke orang lain. Kalau ada yang genit ke dia langsung di block dari kehidupan. Kuroo jadi penasaran kenapa Tsukki betah banget sama dia padahal mereka pacarannya model anak sma gini dan semi ldr kalau lagi ujian. Sangat sfw pokoknya. Dari pada pacaran, dipikir-pikir lebih kayak teman deh mereka. Ah bukan, tapi ttm, karena boleh kecup-kecup dengan bebas. 

Jadi waktu duduk di perpustakaan berdua sambil nugas bareng, Kuroo iseng bertanya pada Tsukki sore itu.

"Kei, kamu kok mau sama orang kayak aku?"

Tangan Tsukki yang tadinya sibuk garis-garis di lembar tugas A3 berhenti dan menatap Kuroo dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Bingung.

"Maksudnya orang kayak kakak itu gimana?", katanya balik bertanya.

"Ya kayak gini", ujar Kuroo lalu gerakkan tangannya melingkari kepala dan torsonya sendiri.

Si pacar kembali fokus pada tugasnya. "Oh, Poni alay begitu? Makanya aku suruh pangkas rambut pendek tuh diikuti. Kamu ganteng loh kak kalau rada botak, lebih keluar wibawanya".

Kuroo nggak minta dipuji, tapi jawaban Tsukki buat dia pengen terbang karena dibilang ganteng. Tapi nggak, Kuroo nggak mau pangkas rambutnya. Belum mau. Manjangin rambut sampai ada poni yang bisa dilempar gini tuh lama. Kuroo belum rela kehilangan trademark nya.

"Bukan itu", kata Kuroo coba ambil perhatian Tsukki lagi. Pacarnya kemudian meletakkan pensil dan penggaris lalu bersender pada kursi. Jadi apa, tanya Tsukki sambil pasang muka bosan. Kuroo kebiasaan random begini memang.

"Kamu kenapa mau pacaran sama kucing garong kayak aku?", Tanya Kuroo penasaran.

Beda Kuroo, beda Tsukki. Muka si pirang terlihat tersinggung.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu kucing garong?"

Nada suara Tsukki lebih tinggi sedikit. Sedikiiiiit saja tapi Kuroo tau kalau pacarnya ini siap mengamuk kalau dia salah ngomong sedikit lagi. Masalahnya, Kuroo nggak tau dia salah ngomong dimana. 

"Teman-temanku yang bilang aku mirip kucing garong"  
"Kamu merasa mirip kucing garong?"  
"Kadang-kadang iya, hehe-"

PLAK

Kuroo bertanya dengan rasa bercanda, menjawab juga bercanda. Jadi ketika tangan Tsukki sampai ke mukanya, nggak sakit sih, tapi lumayan bikin kaget karena bunyinya dan tiba-tiba, buat Kuroo terdiam. 

Kenapa dia di tampar?   
Salah ngomong dimana?

Emosi Kuroo sedikit terpancing.

"Kalau kamu mirip kucing garong, aku nggak bakal pacaran sama kamu", katanya tegas.

Ehh?  
Sebentar.

Jadi dimata Tsukki dia nggak sedikit pun mirip kucing garong? Sedikit pun enggak?  
Kok Kuroo beneran pengen terbang.

"Terus kenapa aku di pukul?", tanya Kuroo lagi. 

Tsukki menyipit kesal, "Aku nggak peduli ya orang bilang kamu mirip apa. Kadal, buaya, ayam, bahkan kucing garong sekalipun. Tapi kalau kamu sendiri yang bilang kamu mirip kucing garong, ya aku marah lah. Kamu sama aja bilang selera aku jelek. Nggak sekalian kamu bilang aku kena pelet?", katanya.

Ini Tsukki sadar nggak sih kalau dia lagi muji Kuroo, lagi bilang kalau Kuroo itu bukan kaleng-kaleng. Halo, ini beneran Tsukishima pacarnya Kuroo Tetsuro kan?

Ah, nggak, deh. Ntar kalau tanya kayak gitu, dia di tusuk pakai jangka sama si pirang. Nggak, Kuroo nggak berani.

Kuroo cuma balas senyum malu-malu sok manis saja sebagai respon. 

Tsukki kembali angkat pensil dan penggarisnya. "Kamu jangan masokis gitu ah, menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri. Aku nggak suka. Nanti kebia- Tch! Kan! Lihat nih, jadi kecoret gamteknya!"

Tsukki nggak lihat betapa lebarnya senyum Kuroo sore itu sampai matanya sipit seperti bulan. Tsukki nggak tau betapa senangnya Kuroo mendengar omelannya hari itu. Tsukki nggak tau, karena tsukki sibuk menghapus kertas tugasnya pelan-pelan.

"Padahal ya-", Tsukki berujar kembali tanpa menghadap Kuroo. 

Padahal apa?   
Kuroo penasaran.

"- Kalau ada pasangan yang patut dipertanyakan itu bukan kita"

Oh, jadi ada yang lebih dipertanyakan lagi selain mereka? Kuroo pikir dia sudah yang paling mengejutkan.

"Siapa yang lebih parah?"

Tsukki menoleh sambil pasang muka heran. "Kamu beneran nggak tau, kak?"

"Iya, aku pikir kita yang paling waw"

Kuroo tidak menduga kalau Tsukki akan tertawa cekikikan begitu karena hal ini. Ahh, gemas. Satu kecupan singkat di pipi berhasil di curi Kuroo.

Setelah lebih tenang Tsukki menjawab, "Itu, Kak Akaashi sama Kak Bokuto".

"Oooh, yang itu beneran kacau banget sih, hahaha", Kuroo tertawa terlalu kencang, memancing Tsukki untuk tertawa lepas juga. 

Sore itu mereka berdua di tegur penjaga perpustakaan karena berisik.

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroo ❤️


End file.
